Little Sebastian In Disguise
by Faimwahh
Summary: Michelle, but goes by the nickname Shiel, is a typical high school girl who found a black cat on her way to school. She adapted and cared for it. But it turned out that.. This black cat is a hot demon butler.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day and I have to go to school. Waking up early, I went down stairs to prepare my breakfast. Living all by yourself is quite tough.

After giving thanks, I started to eat. It was so quiet that made me feel more alone. No mother to prepare breakfast for me, no siblings to play with, I felt so lonely.

I went up stairs to take a bath. As I entered the bathroom, I suddenly slipped. Luckily, I landed on my butt. Thank goodness it wasn't my head!

"It's cold!" The water was cold and I can't do anything. The heater is broken. _Of all days, why today_? I'm so unlucky.

* * *

Rushing to the closet, I immediately wore my school uniform. I wore my shoes by the door and went out of the house. Opened my umbrella and started to walk.

Everyday, I just walk to school. It isn't that far. And I'm not that rich to ride a vehicle to school.

Just few more steps, I could step on the school's lot. But as a car passed, rain water from the road splashed on me. My uniform got wet and so did my hair.

"What else would bad luck throw at me?!" I shouted like an idiot in front of the school gate. Students of different year levels just stared at me.

I chose not to make a bigger scene and started to walk back home. Considering the fact that I was already wet, I closed my umbrella and enjoyed the rain.

* * *

As I arrived home, I directly went to the bathroom and cleaned myself. After taking a quick shower, I wore a thick jacket 'cause it was freezing. The temperature continued to dropped.

I just skipped class and got nothing to do here at home. Getting really bored, I went to the bookshelf and grabbed some mangas.

"I've read all these." Even so, I was so bored and read them again. 

Hours passed and I decided to sleep to ease by boredom.

"My Lord."

Oh gosh. _Was that just a nightmare?_ I woke up due to a dream which had a demon-like in it. _It called me Lord._

I checked what time it is and saw the clock showing 7:30. I immediately stood up and went down stairs.

"I had a pretty long sleep."

Opened the refrigirator, I saw emptiness. Realizing that I got no more food, I got my purse and went out.

The night was cold and quiet. Few cars passed by the road, not much people walking by the streets. Water drops fell from the wet trees.

"Would these be all?"

"Yes, sir."

After buying some food, I hurriedly headed back home to avoid dangerous night accidents.

* * *

I was on my way back when I saw red glowing eyes staring at me from the bushes. My heartbeat went faster as I walk away from it. I turned my back and think that it was nothing to help me calm down.

"Meow~"

I just heard an adorable cat go meow meow. Getting curious, I went near the bush and checked what was hiding behind it.

"Oh my gad!" It scared the devil out of me when a black cat suddenly jumped and made me shout in surprise. Its big red eyes were so cute that I decided to take it home with me. I happily carried it on my arms and skipped to my house.

* * *

"Do you like some fish, my little black cat?"

Having some companion made me so grateful. I finally felt that I wasn't alone. After eating, I placed a bowl full of fish in front of my new cat friend.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" I carried him to my bedroom and placed him on my bed. Switched off the lights, and jumped to my bed.

I kept moving and moving. _Sleepiness come hit me! _Oh my. I would have a hard time getting some sleep. I just woke up earlier at seven pm!

Closed my eyes, I tried to sleep. I just closed them for minutes and opened them when I felt like someone just licked my cheek.

I saw the cute big red eyes staring at me in the darkness. "You should be sleeping right now, Sebby."

_Oh wait. Sebby?_ I called him that out of nowhere. It just slipped out my mouth. But I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere. _Oh well, it's a pretty good name. _

"So, little black cat, your name's Sebby, okay?" 

* * *

*alarm ringing*

"Keep quiet, alarm clock!"

After throwing my annoying alarm clock, I went back to sleep. But it wasn't for long.

"What are you doing?" I suddenly felt paws stepping on my face. Sebby kept on stepping and stepping until I finally opened my eyes.

I went down stairs with a cat on my arms. Gave him another bowl of fishes and I also started to eat.

Running to the bathroom, Sebby surprisingly followed me. I thought that he would like some bath, but it would be a hassle to have a shower with a cat.

"Okay. You stay here and wait for me to come back, understand? I need to go now. Bye!" Again, I just talked to a cat that is obviously not able to understand what I'm saying. 

* * *

Teachers started to come in and out. Teaching lessons which seemed hard to be absorbed by my tiny brain. I just stared out the window, hoping that classes would end immediately.

I was not listening to what my teacher said when he suddenly stood beside me and asked me to answer an equation on the board.

_Why does mathematics include letters in an equation? _It makes it harder to solve.

"I don't know how to do it, Sir."

Everyone turned their heads and stared at me. They all started to laugh. And so did my teacher. _This school is filled with mean people._

"Finally!" I stretched my arms and felt so relieved as the class ended. I headed home since I don't have anything else to do here.

* * *

"I'm home."

While removing my shoes, I saw a tall pale guy standing right in front of me. He surprised me.

"Welcome home, my lord." His lips curved into a quite dull smile. The first thought that came into my mind was this guy here is a burglar. But, he wore a black suit. No robber would wear such an attire.

"Who are you?!"

"Sebastian. Your loyal personal butler. You often call me, Sebby, remember?"

"No! S-Sebby's a cat! Just look at you, you're clearly a human!"

"I'm so sorry to scare you but, I really am Sebastian."

"Back off. I'll call the police right now!"

I went out of the house and run a bit far away from my house. I breathe heavily and started to calm down.

After getting some fresh air, I went  
back to my house with a bat on my hand which I just found at the nearby play ground.

I silently went in and searched for the weird guy but didn't find him anywhere.

While pointing the bat at the opposite direction from myself, I opened my bed room's door.

"Intruder!" I dropped the bat and ran down stairs as I saw the guy's red eyes staring at me. I stopped by the dining table and catched some breath.

"My lord."

_Oh gad._ This guy keeps on popping out of nowhere! I grabbed a knife from the kitchen's counter and threatened the trespasser.

"Don't take any step closer to me or else I'll hurt you! I swear I would do it!"

Despite my threatening words, he still went closer to me. Without hesitating, I wounded him with the knife. It wasn't that deep though.

"I'm so sorry! But you left me no choice!" I left him and ran to my bed room. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and help me calm down.

Wiping my face with a face towel, I saw my bed sheet coated with drops of blood. I saw Sebby on the floor with his paw bleeding.

_W-wait. I just wounded a man down stairs, who said he was Sebby, on his hand with a knife. And now I see my cat with his paw bleeding._

I hurriedly aided my poor cat and gave him a bath. Unlike other cats, he seemed to like the water.

After cleaning him, I wrapped his paw with a clean cloth and placed him on my bed. I started to get confused and curious so I went to the kitchen to check the intruder.

I saw no one.

I felt that I was going crazy.

Not feeling well, I went to my bed room, turned the lights off and tried to sleep. 

* * *

*water splashes*

I woke up as I heard water splashing in the bath room. The lights were on and it was 3 am. I gathered all my bravery and opened the door to the bathroom.

I was so surprised as I saw the same intruder taking a shower in my very own bathroom.

"P-Please cover yourself." I told him. Thank goodness something was blocking the veiw of his lower body.

I went out of the bathroom and sat on my bouncy bed while waiting for him to get out of my house.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" He went out of the bathroom while wearing a towel.

_Those abs._

"No. I need you to get out if my house."

"As you wish." He dressed up, not minding that I was in fact in the same room where he showed his whole body and wear his black suit. 

* * *

Not trying to remember what happened last night, I went out of my house to go to school. _It's quite cold. _

"Going to school, my lord?"

Oh gad. Don't tell me this creepy yet handsome guy was standing in front of my house after leaving.

I acted as if I didn't see him and walked to school. Crossing the roads, walking on the sidewalks, he was still following me.

"Why are you following me? Who exactly are you? What are you?" 

"I am one hell of a butler."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am one hell of a butler."

_I am one hell of a butler_

_I am one hell of a butler_

_I am one hell of a butler_

His words keep playing on my mind as I stared at him. He wore his usual dull smile and also stared at me with his shining red eyes.

"Yeah. Go to hell. Leave me alone!" 

I ran to my school as fast as I can. Sighed heavily, I felt so relieved to find him out of sight. I finally arrived school and immediately went straight to my classroom.

"Want to see my magic trick?" A random school mate suddenly spoke to me while holding a coin.

"Trust me, I've seen and experienced something that can't be explained by magic."

After turning down his 'magic offer' I went in the class room and saw my stranger classmates. I don't talk to them at all. They're mean, well for me. So, I just sat on my chair and looked out the window like usual.

"What is he doing here?!" I said, not noticing that I said it loudly which made my classmates look at me. Faking a smile, I told them to never mind me.

That guy doesn't know how to stop! His standing by the gate of the school. He's way more beyond than a stalker! He's a trespasser, a 'no care guy even he is naked', and I also think he is a spy.

But why would he spy on me? I'm nobody special. 

Different subjects began and ended, and he's still standing out there without even moving a single inch. 

* * *

*bell ringing*

I was about to go to the cafeteria to by some lunch when a crowd of girls blocked my way.

"He's so hot!"

"Who is he?"

"So handsome!"

I heard them fangirling. I was getting curious and decided to sneak a peek. So I pushed myself to the front in order to see who was this 'he' they were talking about. 

"My Lord. Here, I brought you lunch." My eyes widen when I saw the stalker standing in front of me and called me his lord in front of a lot of girls.

"Lord?"

I heard the girls gossiping. Right after I got the prepared lunch, I immediately head back to my classroom. But he followed me and so did the girls.

"Do you need somehing else?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Thank you. Now, can you please leave?"

"Right away, my lord."

_Now what? _All the girls are looking at me. _How am I supposed to eat peacefully with their eyes stucked on me? _Thanks to Sebastian, all of them are talking about me!

_Sebastian? I just called him Sebastian._ Dear, I swear I'm going crazy about this 'my lord' stuff.

"Who was that hot guy?"

Whoa. They started to talk to me. I was nothing but a wall flower before, but now, many girls came talking to me. _Plastics._

"I don't know. But I think he's a ghost who keeps on appearing and following me out of nowhere. And oh.. don't you know? I've heard that when you call him handsome, he'll follow and follow you until one day, you'll find his face.. surprisingly frightening!"

Finally, the girls got scared and left me alone. _It's better this way._

"Oh. This delicious!" 

After eating the deliciously prepared lunch, I went to the girls' comfort room and brushed my teeth.

"She's the one, right?"

Every inch in this world is full of gossiping girls. Thankfully, I'm not one of them. Well, maybe sometimes. 

Running through the hallways with a pile of papers held in my hands, I hurriedly went to the music room.

_"Welcome to the Music Club!" _It says on the door.

I gave the paperworks to the secretary and sat by the piano. Everyboy were on their places as we start. We were practicing a piece which is to be performed during the school's cultural festival. 

The sun started to set when our practice has finally ended. After saying good bye, I started to walk back home. 

"Meow~" I saw sebby cleaning his fur by the school gate. I carried him and continued to walk. 

We were near my house when someone called on my phone and made me stop walking. I put Sebby down and answer my phone.

"Hello?" 

As I talked with my clubmate on the phone, Sebby went in the house through the pet flap. 

"Okay. Bye~" I dropped the call and got the door's key in my bag. But as I was about to unlock the door, someone had already opened it for me from inside.

"Welcome home, my Lord."

"Wh-Why are you still here?" 

Sebastian greeted me like I was his master who just went back home. 

"Because I'm your loyal butler."


	3. Chapter 3

_Loyal butler.._

"I didn't even hire you."

I did not take one step inside my house for Sebastian is in it. Who knows what his real motive is. Maybe his a killer! _Oh gad._

"Someone hired me for you, my lord."

"Who would?! Nobody cares for me! Got it? Now get out!"

"I do. I care about my lord."

It has been a long time since I heard someone tell me that he cares for me. My parents died when in an airplane crash three years ago. They said they were going somewhere for work. They said they'll just come back more or less one week. But their weeks turned into months and years.

I shook my head and started to yell at Sebastian who was still standing by the door. "Stop fooling around and leave!"

He went near me and grabbed me by my hands. "I can't leave you. They have entrusted your safety to me." He said as he assisted me to the dining table.

"Who exactly is this 'they' you are talking about?"

"Snacks will be ready soon. Just wait and sit there." He avoided my question while preparing a food for me.

"Your parents." He suddenly spoke in the middle if an awkward silence. His words quite confused me and made me ask him what he was talking about.

"My lord, I don't mean to disrespect you and your parents but, did you know why they left you behind and flew to a different country?"

"Y-Yes. They had work to do."

"Correct. And what exactly was their work?"

"Fabrics. That's what I know."

"Yes. But something really bad happened and forced them to move in another country. On thier way to that country, the plane crashed. And.. they died. As they die, they went to hell because of the 'bad thing' that had happened."

"Wh-Why are yoy telling me this things?"

I knew I wasn't supposed to be listening to whay Sebastian says but, I felt that I really wanted to hear more.

"Because as they die, theu went to hell. And met me. They signed a contract and made me your personal demon butler to keep you safe. But don't worry, my Lord, I'llkeep my promise and make sure you're always safe."

I found his sentence believable yet I denied it. My parents were innocent people and don't have something to do with this butler who claims to be a demon.

"Okay. Enough with the story telling, Sebastian. Leave my house or I'll call the police."

"My lord, if there is something you don't understand-"

"I don't understand many things! Now get out or I'll call them this instant! I swear, Sebastian."

My phone was in my hands and I was really ready to call the police. Instead of leaving obediently, Sebastian stood still in front of me, not showing a sign that he will leave soon.

"Okay. You left me no choice, Sebastian."

I called the police and said there was an intruder in my house. After making a call, I hurried to the basement and got some rope.

"You just sit there!"

I ordered Sebastian. He was tied on a chair and I covered his mouth with a tape. Thank goodness he didn't fight back or else I won't be able to tie him up.

Sitting in the dining table while staring at him, I waited for the police to come. Sebastian didn't struggle and try to escape. He's just seating there while staring at me with his red eyes.

*knock on the door*

"Looks like the police are here."

I hurried to the door and opened it. Seeing the police, I pulled them to the dining table where my captured intruder was.

"That's him!"

I pointed on the chair where Sebastian should be, but... We saw a black cat licking its paws. The police officers were confused, and so am I. Seeing a cat instead of Sebastian made me believe that what he was aying was true. But it was impossible.

"I left him here! Right here!"

A police officer that had been my closest among them went near me and patted my head, just like he did when I knew my parents were gone.

"It had been years since the accident. Try to move on. You must be so depressed that you started to create things and wanted some companion."

After comforting me, they went out of my house and left me alone with a cat on my lap. Tears started to roll down my face as I was thinking that maybe they were right. _Maybe I'm going crazy._

* * *

Trying to clear my mind, I went to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. It was tarting to get dark when I went out of the bathroom and saw my cat stretching on my bed. It was time for dinner and I still got nothing in my kitchen. I got my purse and decided to eat outside.

While walking on the dark streets, I heard nothing but the dark night's quiet whistle. The trees were swaying peacefully as the breeze passed by. I was walking alone when I suddenly heard something that made my heart pound.

"Meow!"

"You scared me, Sebby."

It was just my cat who followed me as I continued walking to a nearby cafe.

* * *

I ordered a fruit cake and a fish for my cat. It seemed weird but, I was talking to Sebby since I had nobody to talk and say my feelings to. He just stared at me with his big red eyes while I spoke to him which I knew he really can't understand.

Walking back home, Sebby was still following me. Good thing he didn't plan to walk anywhere like stray cats do. 

On my way home, I was walking down a quiet street when suddenly I heard something from the bushes which made me step backwards. I started to shake in my boots.

"Don't get scared, my lord. I'm right here." Arms hugged me from behind as I heard Sebastian talk.

"Oh gad! You scared me."

"Let's walk home, shall we?" 

* * *

The usual whipsers of the dark night lingered in every corner of this world as the moon shined brightly.


End file.
